Boom
"Boom"' '''by ''Reggaeton Storm ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), and on Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. She dances rather suggestively, and the choreography features a lot of hip shaking. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time Boom ''is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1': Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when ''Boom ''is said. This is the final move for the routine. boomgm1.png|Gold Move 1 boomgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *People say that the singer isn't called Reggaeton Storm, they say it's Reggaeton Explosion or Reggaeton Thunder. When buying the song on Just Dance 4, it's credited to be by MC Magico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm's. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. *On the Xbox 360 on Just Dance 3, the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. On Just Dance 4 the background is the same as the one from Just Dance 3 on the Wii and PlayStation 3. *This is one of the shortest songs in Just Dance 3 (along with Isidora in Just Dance 2014), and in order to make up for less time, the dance features more moves and higher points for individual moves. *This is the first Spanish song on the Just Dance series. * Every time "Boom" is said, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). *In the lyrics, there are two errors. **When it's said "Suena por aya," it should be "allá" which means "beyond" in english. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. Also, when the lyrics say "Que lo menen sin pena", it should be "meneen." *The dancer is the same as the green girl from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita. * The song is from the movie "From Prada to Nada" Gallery boomjustdance3.jpg|Boom in Just Dance 3 Boomtrailer.png|Boom on Just Dance 4 boomdlc.jpg|Boom ReggaetonStormMenu.png|Boom on Just Dance 3 Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-16-41-1-1.png Boompictos.png|Pictograms Videos MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom File:Just Dance 3 Boom by Reggaeton Explosion File:Just Dance 4 - Boom - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now! - Boom! Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Non-English songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Songs from movies/television